Practice and Watching
by Rukarai207
Summary: I was praticing he was watching. Never before had he showed even the slitest interest in what I did unless to embarrass me or take points from Gryffindor.  Snape/Kagome One-Shot


Practice and Watching

One-Shot

_Left, right, dodge, flip, block, thrust, and counter_

I was practicing my sword in the court yard of the castle. I had come to Hogwarts 3 months prior and even though this was a school for witch craft and wizardry the school had helped me greatly with my miko powers. Though I still preferred the bow and arrow and the sword Sesshomaru had taught me in the Feudal Area to the wand and spells taught here, but they could come in handy. So every day I practiced as to not get rusty for if I did I'm sure Sesshomaru would have my head and that thought alone sent a shiver down my spine.

_Back flip, kick, punch, upper cut, round house kick, block, and thrust_

Somewhere in my reminiscing I had acquired an audience of a single spectator without my realizing it. I cursed my lack of awareness. Without breaking from my routine I reached out my ki to the spectator and nearly tripped in my movements to find out it was professor Snape in all his black cloak glory. Snape was never interested in me before never even talked to me unless to embarrass me or take points from Gryffindor, for any Gryffindor really. It's like he made it his mission to make our lives miserable at every possible turn. Did I forget to mention I was placed in the Gryffindor house?

_Left, right, dodge, flip, block, thrust, and counter_

He seemed to be studding me. Trying to asses my skills maybe, it's not every day a student from a magical school practices with a sword. Well maybe in my case. His brow was furrowed in thought. Most likely trying to figure out why I was practicing with a sword and not a wand. Then his emotional mask was back in place and he strode over to me. I knew that look he was going to start something.

_Why me? What did I ever do to have the one known as Snape to make me his next target? _

"Mrs. Higurashi, just what are you doing with a sword on school grounds and better yet _playing _with it?"

I stop my practice and tried to reply "I was Practic-."

"The head master will want to know about this. Follow me Mrs. Higurashi we will discuss this with the head master."

_Why that arrogant, jackass I was trying to tell him why I have asword, but does he let me explain….NO! JERK! _

"It's alright professor Dumbledore already knows and gave me permission."

He looks shocked. He actually looks shocked. OMG wish I had my Camera with me.

"Why in the name of merlin's beard did he give _you _permission to throw around a sword?"

"Because I asked if I could practice my swordsmanship and he said yes so here I am."

"Well then _do_ carry on Mrs. Higurashi."

A swish of his clock and he was gone, but the strangest thing happened the next day he was their again and the day after and the day after that. It seemed he watched me every day after our little chat. He seemed to be watching my every move, his intense gaze sent shivers down my spine. If I was truthful it was a little unnerving how unwavering his attention was on me. Even is class or if he passed me in the hall on my way to class. Though during those times he tried to make it inconspicuous, but I could _see_ it and _feel _it.

Then finally one day when he came to watch me he approached me right away.

"Why do you practice the sword instead of your wand, Higurashi?"

"Simple, I feel more comfortable with my sword then a wand. Pulse I am a miko I primarily use a bow and arrow or sword in battle ever since I was 15. Pulse with my miko ki I do not necessarily need a wand to cast spells."

_He was surprised my blunt but honest answer I could tell, even if it was not easily detected by others. He gave me a nod in acknowledgment that he accepted my answer. _

Since then he has treated me civilly and maybe a little respectful, but then again it could be my imagination. We have had a sort of shaky relationship if I can call it that. He still watches me every day_ just standing their._


End file.
